


Banishment

by rataplani



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, BBS spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rataplani/pseuds/rataplani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An empty place for an empty man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [31 Days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) challenge on livejournal (the prompt in question is "August 5 2011 - emptiness, boredom, an indifferent sky".

The land was quiet.

A sphere in the sky, neither sun nor moon, illuminated the world but failed to reveal anything much of the dark shapes on the beach. He sat on one idly, whiling away eternity.

Apart from himself, the rocks, the water and the sand, there was nothing. Part of his mind twinged angrily at the familiar word, an old memory struggling to reach him. It didn't succeed; it simply couldn't. His past self was locked away from his conscious mind.

Oh? How unusual; someone was approaching. Maybe there was something alive in this mournful place after all.


End file.
